Be My Baby: Redone
by BK3193
Summary: New and improved version of Be my Baby. Will have some changes, but same basic idea. Brooke wants to have a baby but can't. So how far will her bff go to help her? And what will it do to their friendship? Mature scenes! AU and BREYTON all the way!
1. Preview

Brooke tapped her foot impatiently, looking around the busy airport for a glimpse of her favorite blonde. She had been waiting for what seemed like forever for her friend to show up. Brooke was starting to worry that she had backed out last minute. She was just debating pulling her phone out to try and track down the blonde when she heard her name in the distance. Whipping around she saw who she had been waiting for, and damn, she was even more beautiful than the brunette remembered. Feeling herself blush at that thought, she cleared her throat and shook it off before practically strutting up to the blonde woman and wrapping her arms around her waist. Brooke smiled into her warm neck as she felt lanky arms encircle her shoulders. "Peyton," she whispered. 'MY Peyton' she thought to herself.

The blonde pulled back enough to look her friend in the face. Settling her left hand to the brunette's face to softly caress her cheek, she spoke with pure joy showing in her voice, "Brooke." The two girls gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before Brooke linked her left arm with Peyton's right and started to lead her away while speaking excitedly with her. "We're finally here . We're finally home."

"Yea, we are. And there's no one else I'd rather be here with."

"C'mon P. Let's go start our new lives, where we belong."

And the girls walked out arm in arm, ready to face everything together.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The girls were finally starting to settle into their bed that night after their late arrivals at the airport. Once they had left, Brooke hailed them a cab to the house that she had pre-bought as a surprise for Peyton. The house was just perfect and she thought the blonde would like it and maybe make it a little easier to convince her blonde friend to never leave it. Brooke internally sighed at that thought. But looking over towards her bed mate, she couldn't help but be thankful that she at least had Peyton right here and now. After all, even the best of friends might not drop their whole lives in an instant to come support their friend, whom they hadn't even really talked to in a couple of years. She hadn't even really given her a reason, or any details on the whole situation actually. Peyton didn't even know why Brooke had suddenly wanted to come home, or why she needed her friend to come along. The brunette again sighed to herself, knowing that it probably was a conversation that would come up. And if she still knew Peyton at all, it would come up sooner rather than later.

So here they were. Laying in a bed in their amazing new beach house (which Peyton had loved) Brooke had to smirk at that thought, and wrapped in silence and exhaustion. Brooke had been so happy that she had decided to have had a few basic furnishings shipped out to the house, including their bed. Rolling on her side to see her blonde friend already facing her with half closed eyes, Brooke smiled but didn't speak. The silence actually felt too comfortable to break, but of course it didn't stay long. Peyton broke the barrier when she hoarsely whispered, "Brooke?"

"Yea Peyt?" She whispered back, eyes still on her friend.

"We're gonna talk about this...you know that right?"

"Yea..."

The brunette heard a soft sigh and what she thought was the word 'good' before she felt the taller girl sneak closer to her. She felt a head snuggle into her neck and a warm arm drape over her stomach. She wrapped an arm around the other girl's waist to pull her closer, leaning her head down into dark golden curls, reveling in the familiar feeling. They stayed silent for a few moments, Brooke thinking over everything that had happened recently. The overwhelming feeling of grief started to come back over her and before she knew it, silent tears were running down her face. She tried to stay quiet to not wake the sleeping girl in her arms. More time went by before the saddened girl croaked out "I can't have kids."

"Mmmmm?" Came the questioning moan from the semi asleep form in her arms.

The brunette repeated herself, slightly more sure voiced. " I can't have kids Peyton. I'm sterile"

The blonde leaned up to look at her friends face. Seeing the tears she immediately started wiping them gently with her fingertips, trying to soothe her friend. "Oh Brooke, I'm sure there's some way-"

"NO Peyton," she bit out before crying more. "The doctors told me something is wrong with my eggs. I will never be able to have kids!"

"Brooke, a lot of people can't have kids. I'm sure you'll still find someone who'll still love you. A husband wouldn't-"

"I don't want a husband!" She cut the blonde off again. "I just want a baby! I just wanted a baby!" She sobbed out, now sitting up and leaning into her friend, who cradled her in her arms, trying to make her feel better. " I wanted a baby, so I went to a clinic and they have you do a bunch of tests first, and I failed. I can't even do that right! I can't even adopt! They won't give a baby to a single woman who works as much as I do and doesn't have the perfect fucking white picket fence family!" She balled out, clinging to Peyton.

The blonde just held her to her, shushing her and softly brushing nimble fingers through chestnut hair. After awhile the girl in her arms started to calm and she decided to take a risk and say what was bouncing around in her head. "Brooke, why did you want a baby?"

After a few moments of nothing, Peyton began to think she wasn't gonna get an answer. Then the brunette whispered sadly, "I wanted a family. I wanted my own family. Someone I could love and spoil and give the world to. I wanted someone to depend on and be proud of me. I wanna teach them how amazing life can be, how amazing they can be. I just wanna love someone and have them love me back. I want that family. I want a baby to love and raise..." She sniffles again.

Peyton stayed silent for a moment before taking a deep breathe and saying those life changing words, "Brooke...I'll have your baby."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"...what?" Came the shocked whisper from the brunette in her arms. She leaned up and backed away from her friend enough so she could look her straight in the face.

"I'll have your baby Brooke."

"But, Peyton...that's, no. I can't ask you to do that."

"And you didn't ask. I offered."

"But...why" the brunette whispered back sounding as though she was about to cry.

Peyton scooted over to Brooke and wrapped her arms tightly around her, planting a chaste kiss to the girl's temple. She gently rubbed her friend's back as she went on to explain.

"Brooke, we have been best friends for almost our whole lives. I love you, so much, probably more than anyone else. I would do anything for you. I'd even give my life for yours. So if I can help give you the baby you want, then awesome. I'll happily get fat and cranky for nine months and go through horrible delivery pains for a few hours if it all gives you some kind of happiness for the rest of your life. I just want you to be happy in everything you do in life. So if this will make you happy than I am more than willing to do it. But you have to let me help you. That's what best friends are for, when you can't do something by yourself, you ask them for help."

"I don't think most best friends would be willing to get knocked up for each other."

"Well then, you should just keep in mind how awesome your best friend really is." Peyton replied with a slight giggle.

Brooke smiled back some and before she thought about it, leaned forward to give the blonde a soft kiss. When it ended she leaned her forehead to the blonde's and whispered "Peyt, are you sure you're okay with this?"

Whispering back, "of course. I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't. I just have one condition"

"Hmmm?"

"I better be the favorite, coolest aunt, always, even when I'm old and lame."

Both girls giggled and fell back into the bed. The brunette now taking the blonde into her arms and holding her close, as though she was the most precious thing in the world. She couldn't help the grin that was spreading on her face or the excitement that was starting to bubble inside her. She was gonna get a baby. She was getting her own baby. She tried not to be too happy about the fact that she'd also in a way be getting Peyton's baby. Maybe, just maybe, she'd be lucky enough to end up having Peyton for awhile too.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay, so before there's lots of questions, yes these are the first three chapters of the old version smashed together. So if it's over familiar, that's why. All the new stuff will be starting next chapter, which is in the writing process. ;) will definitely have it up this weekend and I hope I will be hearing from you all. Would love to read reviews of what you all think of the changes as we go! Thanks again and as always happy reading!

I do not own any of One Tree Hill or it's characters


	2. Pillow Talk

Okay, so here is the first of the changes. Didn't want to make this one to long, just wanted to do a little bit more of an intro. The next chapter is going to have much more bulk. So don't get too worried on me yet! Also, for anyone concerned about my other stories (as I've been reminded need updated) I do plan to have chapters for them up tonight or tomorrow. Hope to hear from you all! And as always I appreciate all faves and follows, hoping to see all the old BMB fans follow this story. And always happy for reviews! Thanks again and love you all! Happy holidays!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Early in the morning, just a week after the girls' first night back in Tree Hill, the sunlight was sneaking through the blinds, disturbing a sleeping blonde. Groaning and scrunching her eyes shut, Peyton rolled over and tucked her head under her pillow. She stayed this way for a moment, grasping desperately onto the last whisps of sleep. However, she knew that there was no way she'd be getting back to sleep.

A small movement on the bed got her attention. The grumpy woman flung her head out from its hiding spot and haphazardly moved her messy curls out of her face. She squinted at the time before frowning at the woman next to her.

"Brooke, it's Saturday morning, and we have nothing to do. Why the hell are you up at 6:42 in the morning? And why are you on your laptop?"

"Because, P. Sawyer, now that the house is pretty much all set up, minus a few boxes, that means it's time to start our next project!" The brunette chirped with a wide grin. She had been up and doing some research for about an hour now. Ever since Peyton had offered to be a surrogate for her, it was all she could think about. That's why she had put such a rush in and managed to get all of their stuff back to their home town and set up in the new house so quickly. She couldn't wait to start working on getting a baby.

Changing position to sit Indian style on the bed with her laptop in front of her, she spared a glance at her silent friend and saw the blonde only respond with raised eyebrows. Brooke rolled her eyes before stating the obvious. "The baby P. Sawyer! Remember, that was the plan. Get the house set up then get moving on the baby making!"

"I know, I know." Peyton agreed before grumbling out, "but I didn't think that meant planning before 7 in the morning."

Brooke squinted at the blonde. "Hey, I was being nice and letting you sleep. I don't know why you woke up. Don't blame me blondie." She shrugged before returning her focus to the screen in front of her.

Peyton only mumbled ,"well I don't know either" before rolling onto her back and sighing. She closed her eyes for a moment before giving up altogether on the thought of getting anymore rest. Instead, she let her curiosity get the best of her. Leaning up and rolling to her side, she rested her head on her best friend's leg. She curled up beside her friend, still wrapped up in the cozy comforter, and tucked one hand just under her friend's knee, the other resting lazily over her own hip. Once the blonde was comfortable she took a peek at the computer screen.

Brooke only smiled down at the other girl before gently pressing one hand to her head, lightly petting her curls like she normally did in their quiet moments. It was a small habit that had started when they were kids, but even as the girls grew up it always managed to calm them both down.

"So what are we looking at?" Peyton questioned.

"Well, right now we are just looking at tips for conceiving and fertility. Things like what signs we should be looking for during ovulation and when to inseminate. Things like that."

"So have you figured out how we are gonna do this yet?"

"Well, I think that's a decision for both of us to make, but honestly I think just doing it ourselves is our best option." Brooke said while scrolling through a few screens.

"Um, Brooke, if you have the equipment for us to do this ourselves than there is a pretty big something that you haven't been telling me."

The designer rolled her eyes at the sarcasm.

"Trust me P, it's all woman down there. But what I meant, was just going to a sperm bank and doing the insemination ourselves."

"It doesn't have to be done by a doctor or in a lab?"

"It can be, but it doesn't have to be. From what I've read, it seems like it's perfectly normal to just do it at home. They do have midwives and nurses that can assist though if we do it at home. The labs and doctors are really more if you're older or have fertility problems."

"Hmm, so what do we do then? Just get a turkey baster and stick it up there?"

"Can you be serious about this for just one minute!" The brunette slightly snapped.

Green eyes widened in surprise, not expecting the outburst she picked her head up off of Brooke's lap. "Jeez Brooke, I was just kidding. Of course I'm being serious about this. I'm just trying to not make it so awkward okay? Talking periods and stuff is normal girl talk, talking in depth about what my cervical mucus looks like and what the temperature of my vagina is isn't." She snapped back. She took a breath before continuing, a little more calmly. "It's not like we get to have all the fun of having sex to make a baby, so we may as well have fun some other way." She showed a small smile to the girl above her.

Their eyes met before Brooke's tense body relaxed and her hand moved to tangle back into her friend's curls, coaxing her to lay her head back down. "Sorry, P. I'm just really excited and anxious over this. I'm still kinda stuck on the idea that I'd never be having kids, so you doing this really is so beyond amazing. I'm just kinda waiting for the catch, yah know?"

Peyton turned her head up to meet Brooke's eyes and took the girl's now free hand in both of her own. "Brooke, you know I'm not changing my mind on this right? I'd never go back on something this big. I couldn't do that to you. You don't have to worry or be on edge. I promise you B. Davis we are going to get me knocked up with your baby." She ended her speech with a little wink.

Brooke gave her friend a wobbly smile and tried not to let the tears of happiness and relief escape her hazel eyes. "You have no idea how good it is to hear that."

Peyton gave the emotional woman a soft smile before lifting one hand to wipe the lone tear that slipped from the brunette's control. She was silent for a few moments while Brooke collected herself. When her friend seemed to have calmed back down she flattened her hand to her cheek and rubbed her thumb over the smooth skin. "So..." She paused to be sure she had Brooke's attention, "no turkey baster then?"

This time Brooke only laughed and shook her head at her friend. "No Peyt, no basters."

"So say we do decide to do it at home, where do we get the sperm and how do we get it in me?"

"Well, like I said, we'd be going through a sperm bank. Apparently they have catalogues you can look through. It tells you about the donor. It describes their looks, personalities, likes, hobbies, health history, all sorts of things."

"Does it say who the man is? And is there any kind of legal thing where he has a right to see the child?"

"No. There's actually a legal motion to protect the donor's identity. So there wouldn't be any mix ups and bio parents showing up, throwing their lives in a tailspin." Brooke assured, knowing exactly where the blonde's head was at.

Peyton smiled softly, thankful that Brooke knew her so well. She turned her attention back to the screen as Brooke continued to speak.

"So basically, we give them a call, pick out a donor, send them some money and they send us a vial of sperm and a syringe."

"Syringe!?"

"Don't worry blondie. There's no needles. Just a sterile syringe to get the sperm in you and to the right spot."

"Hmm...that almost sounds too easy."

"Well getting the sperm is the easy part. It's getting the timing right that is the hard part. Frozen sperm doesn't live as long as fresh sperm so it has to be given within 24 hours of peak ovulation. That's when all of the tracking your cycle stuff comes in. Apparently it can take awhile too. They suggest recording it for at least three months before inseminating." The brunette trailed off sounding slightly depressed upon discovering how long it could take before even trying to get pregnant.

"Well, I've actually been tracking my cycle for like a year now almost."

"Yea, but this isn't just tracking your period Peyt. You're supposed to track your ovulation, which is different-"

Peyton cut her off, leaning up to snatch her phone up from the dresser by her side of the bed. "No, Brooke. There's this app on my phone. It tracks my whole cycle. It also predicts my ovulation and my period. Plus I can make little notes about things like cervical mucus and position. I know I've done it a couple times here and there just out of curiosity. And as far as the ovulation and period tracker goes, it hasn't been wrong on when I'd get my period in like 4 months." She pulled up the app and handed it to other women.

Brooke excitedly looked over it, searching through and examining any notes Peyton had made and where her cycle currently was. She sighed a little disappointed when she saw the current week highlighted in yellow. "Well, looks like you're ovulating."

Peyton frowned. "And there's no way we'd be able to get sperm before I hit my peak huh?"

"Well considering that it's in three days, I'd say no. But I think that may be a good thing. This way we have time to really look at all the donors and find the perfect one. And we can go ahead and track this cycle closely. If we are comfortable, then we'll just catch your next cycle. It's not a big deal."

"Are you sure Brooke?"

"Yea P. I'm sure." Smiling down to the blonde, she runs her hand through her curls one last time before taking a deep breath and closing the laptop. Peyton moved to glance at her with questioning eyes. Brooke only smiled back. "What do you say to a movie day? I can go get some breakfast and you can pick the first movie. We'll hang out in bed and just relax today. Tomorrow we need to go stock up on groceries and we can start focusing on all of this baby business."

Peyton only smiled back. "Sounds like the perfect Saturday B. Davis."


	3. Start of a New Day

Hey guys! So, sorry to be MIA, but On The Hill has given me a good smack on the back of the head and got me moving again. So thanks to her! Also thanks to everyone who reads/faves/and reviews. It all means a lot, especially to see people still interested after all this time! So I won't hold you up any longer, and I hope you enjoy the read!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Peyton. Peyton!" Brooke shouted and lightly shook her sleeping friend. There was an irritated groan in response to her efforts. Brooke pouted at her before shaking her harder and whining out, "PPEEEEEEEYTOOONNN!"

"Ugh, what!? What do you want Brooke!?" The mess of blonde curls flung up to give her counterpart a dirty look.

"Oh good you're up." The brunette smiled innocently. Peyton glared at her friend's ruse.

"What could you possibly want Brooke? It's-it's-" she trailed off and turned to glance at the clock on her nightstand. Her eyes widened. "BROOKE! It's barely even seven in the morning on a Sunday! Why are you up so early!? Why are you waking me up so early!?" The lean woman groaned before flopping back on the bed. "Ugh, we didn't even go to sleep until after 2 last night."

"Oh calm down P. Sawyer." The designer laid down and lightly ran her hand over her friend's stomach. Peyton's tank top had ridden up and the brunette played her fingers over the blonde's flat stomach to give her a slight tickle. Peyton only sighed and kept her eyes closed. "And I know how much you like your sleep, but you usually get up at 7 to be at work by 8. The instructions say to try and get the readings at the same time every morning. Oh and stop moving around so much! We are supposed to get it before you really get active or are awake too long, otherwise it won't be right. Now take off your underwear!"

"What!?" The last part caught Peyton's attention and she snapped her eyes open to look at Brooke.

Brooke only rolled her eyes and reached behind her, producing a small thermometer and showing it to Peyton with another smile. "We have to get your temperature."

"And why do I need to take my underwear off for that? Doesn't it just go under your armpit or something?"

"Nope, sorry blondie. It's gotta go in your Yoo-hoo."

"Oh." Was the blonde's only response as a blush slowly came over her. She cleared her throat and held out her hand to her friend. Brooke gave her a questioning look, which Peyton raised her eyebrows at. "Well hand me the damned thing so I can do it."

Silently Brooke handed over the thermometer. As Peyton turned it on and checked it out to make sure it was working, the brunette spoke up.

"So you need to make sure it's in the same spot every morning. They say it helps to take it in the same position, so lay how it's comfortable. And it needs to be about the same time every morning. You need to take it before getting up and being too active. And after you get done we need to check your cervical mucus and position."

"Um, okay." She wearily replied. She took a breath before staring at her friend.

"What?" The shorter woman questioned, wondering what the hold up was.

"Well, get out."

"What?"

"Brooke, get out! I'm not doing this with you in here with me!"

"Peyton, we've seen each other completely naked plenty of times." Brooke stated with one eyebrow up.

"Brooke!" She cried, embarrassed. "It's not the same." She defended and shook her head defensively.

"Well you do realize I'm going to be seeing that bit of you a lot right? I mean, unless you want to be alone when you're giving birth." The brunette trailed off. "And besides, you don't know how to tell what position your cervix is in and it'll take too long to show you all the diagrams and how to do it. We are already wasting too much time! Now lose the boy shorts blondie! Please!" She lightly commanded in a stern voice.

Peyton frowned at her with an unsure expression. She was debating what all her friend said and unfortunately figured that she was right. She let out a harsh breath before setting the thermometer on the bed and laying back to take off her black boy shorts, blushing the whole time. She tugged her tank top down, attempting to cover her bald mound from view. She clenched her knees together and stared straight ahead, still red faced.

Brooke felt a little bad at the girl's behavior but only questioned in a gentle voice, "Peyt?"

"Um, do you just want to...to uh, do it all? That way it's done right? And you can tell better if its in the same...umm same position?"

Brooke's eyes softened at her friend, obviously being able to tell how uncomfortable she was with this but moved by the fact that the blonde was willing to let it happen anyway. She gave her friend a soft smile to try and relax her. She smoothly moved to sit in front of the girl's legs and snatched up the thermometer from the blonde's side. Brooke gently rested her hands on the blonde's knees, asking silent permission. Peyton slowly opened her legs and took a couple of deep breaths. The brunette made sure not to mention the slight shake in her friend's legs or how the blonde kept her face to the side, refusing to even glance at her friend. Brooke bit her lip, unsure if she should really speak what was on her mind. Reminding herself that the whole point of this was to get a baby though, she cleared her throat.

"Peyton," was called quietly in an attempt to gain her best friend's attention.

"What?" Was the tight lipped response.

Brooke stayed silent for a moment and only eyed her friend. "...Peyton...I'm sorry, but you have to turn over."

"What? Why?" The blonde still sounded slightly distressed.

"The sites all say that if your partner does any of these, the best position is with you on your hands and knees or with your back arched up and your head and arms down."

"What happened to not moving around?" Peyton couldn't help but think about how this situation was getting rapidly more and more embarrassing. Thinking quickly though about how the whole point of this was to get Brooke a baby, the blonde willed herself to push through. The memory of how broken the brunette had looked when she told Peyton she couldn't have kids was enough to break the blonde's heart. It also helped her realize what was more important than a little embarrassment. With a sigh, Peyton rolled over onto her stomach and got up on all fours, trying to ignore the fact that her bare ass was open to her best friend. "Fine, just get it over with."

Brooke only nodded with a quick "okay," before pushing Peyton's tank top further up her back and out of the way. She let her hand rest on the small of the blonde's back, barely rubbing her thumb over the soft skin there. Brooke knelt behind her and leaned down to get a clear view. She tapped her fingers on the blonde's inner thigh.

"You gotta open up a little more Peyt." There was a small huff in return as long legs shuffled open to take on a wider stance. The designer moved her hand to grip the back of Peyton's thigh and support herself. She turned the thermometer on and leaned in close, unintentionally getting a whiff of her bestie's sweet scent. Brooke closed her eyes for a second and calmed herself. The whiff of this gorgeous woman's essence had made her warm all over, hormones skyrocketing in only a few seconds. The sight of her best friend practically open and offering herself to Brooke was just too much for the brunette, even if it wasn't for the reasons she was imagining. Shaking herself out of it, she collected herself and aligned her index finger along the neck of the thermometer.

Slowly and gently, she nudged her finger along with the thermometer tip into her friend's warmth. A small whimpered moan escaped the blonde, causing another heat wave to come over the brunette. Both girls took another deep breath and refocused. Brook moved through her friend's core, ensuring that the tip of the thermometer was placed just under the blonde's cervix. She quickly slid her finger out, refraining herself from touching the blonde further. Once she heard the definitive beep she slid the thermometer out and jotted down the number. She did move to keep her hand on her friend's back though, silently telling her not to move yet.

"Okay Peyton. I have to check your cervix now, okay?"

"Yea," came the slightly breathless response. Brooke only raised an eyebrow at her friend's odd tone of voice before deciding she'd rather jump back into the task at hand than start overthinking. This time she sat up and shuffled to kneel a little closer to Peyton's behind. She slid one finger back into the slick heat, swearing to herself that it was wetter than before. Again, trying not to think too much about it, she pulled it back out mostly and slowly slid a second finger in with it this time. From her new stance, she could clearly see her friend's back tense up and her breathing change slightly. She swallowed hard and moved her fingers along her friend's inner walls back to her cervix once more.

Fantasies of slowly working her friend up and fingering her, making her come with a cry of Brooke's name coming from her beautiful lips filled the brunette's mind. She blinked the image away when she felt her finger's hit something firm. She closed her eyes and focused on the feel of it. It definitely felt more on the softer side. Not quite like lips but nowhere near as hard as the tip of your nose would be. Brooke couldn't be happier to have the previous experience from when she was checking her own cervix. It certainly helped now that she was trying to do the same for someone else. She quickly swirled her fingers around the tip of Peyton's cervix before doing a small pinch and then scooping motion at the opening. She carefully dragged her fingers out of her friend and observed the mucus. She tapped her fingers on Peyton's back before slipping her hand completely off of her friend.

Peyton sat back on her legs looking flushed. She was almost pressed completely up against Brooke's front. The blonde turned to look at her wetness for herself and questioned, "well?"

Brooke snapped out of her thoughts of sneaking a quick taste of the juices on her fingers. Her head snapped up and she glanced at her friend, wiping her fingers with a small sanitary napkin as she spoke.

"Well you're temp was normal for pre-ovulation. It was 97.7. It should spike a little bit when you actually ovulate. We should have a better idea by the next ovulation. They say to be patient with collecting any helpful information from charting basal body temperatures."

Peyton nodded as she took in that information. She subtly tugged her tank top down some to cover her privates as she turned to face her friend more directly. She didn't want to move enough to slip her underwear back on, afraid it would just draw more attention to herself.

'Yea, because it's not like she didn't just see you completely or touch you in a way no one has in a very long time...well, actually no one has ever touched me that gently,' the blonde scoffed to herself before trailing off in her own mind. She shook out of it though to focus on the matter at hand.

"And so what about my cervix?" Peyton tried to ignore the blush she could feel rise into her cheeks at her own question.

"Well your mucus is definitely heading towards fertile quality. It's mostly clear and starting to get stretchy, but it's still a little creamy. It'll get more and more like egg whites every day at this point, which is the fertile cervical mucus. That's what you really want. We'll have to wait and see how your mucus turns out during ovulation. If there are any problems, I already know a couple of solutions."

"Problems?"

"Yea, like, say you didn't make enough fertile mucus for a good chance at insemination. They have products that will help produce more or act as a substitute. I know pre-sperm is a well known lube for exactly that. Or if you start to make hostile mucus at ovulation, which would be the tacky, white, thick kind, there are different vitamins you can take to produce healthy, fertile mucus."

"Hm, I didn't even know that kind of stuff happened." Peyton mumbled out.

Brooke only glanced to the side. "Yea, I had to try a few of those things, before, um well...you know."

Peyton watched her friend grow uncomfortable and start fidgeting. The brunette wrung her hands together and Peyton immediately felt bad for being so insensitive. She reached out to cover her best friend's hands with one of her own to get the girl's attention. She gave them a soft squeeze and shot a gentle smile to her friend.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge if we come to it. I trust you to do whatever we need to to get this baby."

Brooke could feel the tears start to well in her eyes at the sincerity behind those emerald eyes. She wanted to take her friend in her arms and repeat yet another speech to the blonde about how amazing this all was and how much she could not even begin explain how appreciated it was. But they had things to do today, and the brunette had already broken down and done that twice last night. She wanted to be done with the tears part of it and start looking forward to the possibility being open once again to having a baby. So she shook off the tears and sighed, continuing on with filling the blonde in.

"Alright, so back to your cervix," she caught the way the blonde still blushed, thinking how adorable the woman was, "it's in a good position. From what I can tell, it's softened some already and probably gonna be opening in the next couple days. It feels like it's pretty high too already, which is a definite sign of ovulation."

"Well that's good."

"Yup. We are on the right track. Tracking is the first step in trying to conceive. Now we'll just have to do the rest. Which reminds me, get up and go take a shower, we have to go to the store."

"Now? Can't we take a nap first?"

"Peyt, we have to get food for the house. Plus, we need to get vitamins and kits and all kinds of things for you. It's not gonna be a quick one stop shop."

"Okay, but that doesn't mean we have to go at the crack of dawn. Another hour or two of sleep wouldn't hurt B. And besides, I'm pretty sure sleep is important for a healthy body and for trying to conceive. Plus I think you could use some more rest yourself, you're getting yourself all worked up for all of this and you need to relax too. I don't see this all going too well if the planner and master organizer of all of this is too stressed to think clearly."

Brook eyed her friend as she contemplated her words. They had a lot to do...but maybe a little extra time to relax did sound good. Peyton was also right that she should get more sleep, it was important for a healthy body. With a sigh she gave in and laid back under the covers with the blonde. She rolled her eyes at her best friend's smirk.

"Just a little while longer...and I'm just resting my eyes." She sternly told the blonde. Peyton only giggled before moving to snuggle up to her friend. Brooke breathed in the girl's scent as she settled onto the shorter woman's shoulder. Comforted by having her favorite person so close, Brooke found herself falling back into sleep before she could even start thinking again.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Alright, so tuna, check. We should pick up some salmon too." Brooke tapped her pen to her little notepad as she debated their grocery list. She didn't bother looking up as she mumbled to herself. "That'll be your two servings of oily fish for this week. And we can get rice for the carbs..."

Peyton followed silently behind her, obediently pushing the cart and occasionally picking up a random item the brunette would drop in to glance over its contents. It hadn't really surprised her how committed Brooke was to this baby making business already. She had come to the store, pad full of notes on things to get and tips for conceiving. The brunette had immediately taken charge and directed the pair through the store. There had already been a drawn out look through the vitamin section, of which the blonde listened to her friend explain how each pill would aid their cause as she seemed to pile in the bottles.

Peyton made sure to take note of everything currently being placed in their cart. Brooke had given her a warning (lecture) about how the blonde would have to adjust her diet, first for trying to conceive and then for pregnancy. The blonde was willing to make whatever changes were necessary if it would get her best friend a baby. The fact that she could still have one cup of coffee every day until she was carrying a little bundle of joy did make her day though.

The artist was presently looking over the ingredients and nutritional facts of a box of protein bars. It took her by surprise when the cart ran into something solid, causing her to run into the handle. A small gasp escaped her as she dropped the box and glanced up. She had run straight into Brooke's backend but the brunette paid her no mind. She glanced around the cart to see what the hold up was and saw a little boy, who looked to be about 4 or 5, had run out in front of them and froze up.

Brooke crouched down and smiled gently to the blonde boy.

"Hey bud, where are your parents at?"

The answer came before the little boy could even get a word out. The women heard an eerily familiar voice call out from down the aisle beside them.

"Jamie! Get back here! You know better than to run off like that!"

In just a matter of seconds, a dark, tall, and handsome man had come and swept the boy up in his arms. The child squealed and giggled before clinging onto his father. The man turned to the women to apologize for his son's behavior before they were all left speechless. A moment later, the designer broke their stunned silence.

"Hotshot!" She squealed with a grin.

"Brooke! Peyton!" Nathan smiled and immediately moved to embrace the brunette and then did the same with the blonde. The little boy squirmed as he was squished between the adults. Nathan pulled back and set the boy on the ground. "Sorry lil man."

"So who is this little cutie Nathan? This surely isn't the little baby you had when we left town is it?" Brooke looked over the little boy with a sparkle in her eye.

"It is. This is little Jamie. He's gotten big since the last time you two were around." He spoke with pride, one hand on his boy's shoulder.

The little boy smiled up at his father, "yup, imma big boy like daddy!"

"You sure are bud. You're probably already a little basketball star like him too aren't you?" Peyton questioned the little boy.

"Yup, I can beat daddy, and uncle Lucas, and Uncle Skills, and all the guys!"

The women laughed and Nathan let out an indignant, "hey!"

"Nathan, did you get the milk yet? I was waiting for you back in-" the approaching woman cut herself off though when she saw exactly what had gotten her husband distracted. "Brooke? Peyton?" She questioned, not quite believing her eyes.

"In the flesh," Peyton smirked.

"Oh my god! You guys! You're really here!" Haley rushed forward to embrace her two old friends. They all smiled and pulled back.

"What are you two doing back in town? How have you been? We haven't spoken in forever! I've been so worried!"

"Calm down Haley, we've been fine." Peyton calmed their motherly friend.

"Really Tutor mom, you worry too much." The designer chuckled.

"I just- I can't even believe you two are really here!" Haley stuttered.

"Are you here? I mean, for good?" The man of the group questioned.

"Oh gosh, everything is okay right!? Is that why you're back!? Something is wrong with one of you!" The young mother fired out, worry filling her.

Brooke stepped up to placate the couple. "Yes, yes. Calm down you two. Yes we are back for good. And no, nothing is wrong. We are both fine, really. We just wanted to come home." The brunette looked back towards her blonde friend before finishing her explanation. "We missed our family."

Nathan gave a million dollar smile at hearing that, along with Brooke and Peyton. Haley could only smother the girls back into her arms with tears in her eyes. "We missed you too."

A little Boise broke up the emotional reunion. "Mama, papa, when are we gonna go home? I'm hungry."

The adults all laughed as Nathan scooped his son back into his arms. "Soon buddy."

"Yea, Jim Jam, we'll go in just a minute." Haley told her son before turning her attention back to her old friends. "So, we are having a barbecue next weekend for the Fourth of July. You two should come. Everyone would love to see you again, and we could all catch up."

"That sounds great Hales. What about it P. Sawyer?"

"We'll be there." The blonde smiled in return.

"Great! Here, let me give you my phone number."

The girls proceeded to swap numbers before departing. Brooke finished gathering the last items on their list before the girls checked out and were on their way home.

"So, are you really okay with meeting everyone again? I mean, I know Lucas is back in town..." Brooke glanced up surely at her friend.

"Brooke, don't even worry about that. I'm way over that. We obviously just weren't meant to be. I just hope he's ended up happy. And besides, I have much more important things to think about, like a certain maybe baby." Peyton smiled at her best friend. "Right now, you are the only person I want to focus on."

Brooke smiled, feeling her live for the woman next to her only grow more and more the longer they were around each other. She didn't realize how much she truly missed Peyton. Her thoughts were interrupted by the blonde herself.

"Hey, and just so you know, we don't have to tell them everything. We'll just tell them whatever you want sweetie." Peyton grabbed Brooke's hand in her own and gave it a comforting squeeze. Brooke smiled at her counterpart and held onto her hand for the remainder of the ride home. No more words were needed between the two.


End file.
